The 6 Aces
by MagRaibhaigh848
Summary: It's a gift to have someone who will watch your back; let's see how many allies the chipmunks and chipettes can gain on their latest adventure. OCs needed please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well! This is my first story and chapter, so reviews with useful info would be nice. Thanks!**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks but I do own any OC characters and the story.**

Short, crisp breathes filled the small space. Fur bristled up with anticipation, waiting for the predator's next move. The heavy breathes outside the wooden door, gave away his position, leaving no room for misconception. Grabbing tightly onto his warm, dry cover, he waited for the predator's next move. Slowly the door began to drag open, forcing the small creature to peer ever so slightly over the small towel he was using for cover. In front of him stood a taller creature, walking slowly into the heated room searching for his prey. Closer and closer he came, while the little creature backed further and further into his towel, hoping and praying that he would not be found, until his small paws touched something cold, hard and completely solid. With no light to see except the dim glow coming from where the two layers of towels overlapped, the creature could only guess what the object was, though his other senses told him it could only be one thing: a wall. With nowhere to go, he turned to face his tracker, watching as his predator began to tug and pull on the protective fortress of his towel. The nervous breath of the prey became quicker and quicker, matching the tugs of the creature searching for the prey lurking under the towel. Eyes widening, the smaller creature waited for the final pull on the towel that would unearth his position, leaving him defenceless against the larger being. Then, the tugging stopped and silence invaded the room, leaving the animal wondering why the sudden stop? With the shadow of his tracker disappearing, he assumed he was safe and began to crawl to the front of the opening in the towel. Before he reached it though, the towel that sheltered him was ripped off, leaving him completely exposed, and at the mercy of the chipmunk above him.

"I got you Theo," said the confident, somewhat cocky voice of the "predator" above him.

"Alvin, I thought it was Hide and Seek and then, you have to catch me," the young chipmunk replied watching as his older brother jumped down from above onto the towel in front of him.

"I know Theo, that's why I'm waiting for you to run," and with that said the great chase was on. Sprinting from the hot press the boys ran around the house, Alvin gradually gaining on Theodore, all the while other small chipmunks egged the young Theodore on, to run faster and succeed in escaping Alvin where the others had failed. Passing by the table where their friends stood they ran until Theodore began to falter and waver leaving Alvin with his window of opportunity. Knowing he should strike now, Alvin pounced on his younger brother leaving both of them rolling together in a mixture of red and green sweaters and Alvin coming out on top-literally.

"Got you Theo-again!" Alvin joked as he extended his hand to help Theodore up while the others jumped down off the table to the boys near the couch.

"Ha! None of you guys could outrun the A man. I knew I would beat you guys," he gloated as the others began to make their way over to him.

A scoffing noise was made as a young female chipmunk made her way over to him."Puh-lease , Alvin. You peeked while counting, therefore making you a cheater. So, Theo wins!" A cheer went up between the three other chipmunks and a few chants of "Theo, Theo" before a shout of "Could you keep it down" came from the basement where the final brother of the Seville trio worked tirelessly to perfect his latest gadget: a simple reincarnation object, disguised as a card: an ace card. Marvelling at what he had achieved so far, he placed the card down on his desk ready to finish the invention with a final chemical. For you see, the gadget really wasn't so much a gadget as a chemical mixture containing some of the rarest elements and chemicals on the planet, acquired only by his status as not only a singer but as a future innovator in the world of science. Preparing to add the final substance required deep concentration-something scarce in his house. Nonetheless, he decided to proceed and began to drip, a drop at a time, the liquid onto the card which absorbed into the mechanical parts and changed the card from colour to colour starting with the brightest violet and ending with the darkest red, at which point Simon was about to perfect his work when he was met by a large bang from the door, causing him to spill the substance on the floor and sink under the floor boards.

"Simon, Alvin would like to speak with you…..and Brittany…and everyone," said his "father" Dave as he quickly sends Simon's brothers and the chipettes, as they know them, down the stairs. Simon had nothing against any of his friends and relatives, in fact he loved them all equally-except one of course but that was for another time. His only problem was that his elder brother was a bit, how to put it, irrational, over-energetic, big-headed, and silly and a tad bit psychotic. Well, psychotic may be slightly over the top but Simon thought it was a fair enough comment after the shipwrecked fiasco.

Knowing that Alvin and Brittany were usually at wit's end with each other, on a daily basis, Simon was prepared for the worst-and he was heading for it.

"Alvin there is no such thing as super heroes and your 'ability' to cheat at Hide and Seek is not a super power!"

"Well Brittany, I know that super powers exist and I'm sure Simon will back me up. Right bro!" the ever so right and humble Alvin called to his brother. Simon only had to look at his brother Theodore and his friends Jeanette and Eleanor to know that a)this will last for at least 15 minutes and b)his head will probably explode from the oncoming rant from Alvin and Brittany.

"Alvin, I'm so sorry to tell you," in his most sarcastic voice Simon could muster "but I'm afraid the likelihood of superheroes on earth are in the region of a billion to one; or never to shorten the odds to your liking. The only way superheroes will ever exist on this rock, will be by science!"

Alvin wasn't happy with his smart brother's answer and decided to keep his argument going. "Simon, of course there are superheroes out there, I mean who saves all the little orphan children trapped in the fire or who stops the world from instantaneously exploding." It was at this point that Simon tuned out Alvin's rant about superheroes and looked down at the broken glass where the final part of his gadget had resided. Without it the formula was left incomplete because of that last drop being wasted and so, the strenuous and annoying journey of going through 50 scientists online just to receive four rare elements continues. What a joke!

Coming back to reality Simon realised Alvin was still going and decided to listen to the final part of Alvin's oh so compelling argument on the existence of superheroes. "And so superheroes have to be real, for the simple reason that we would all be dead by now if some great beings weren't watching our backs and attacking the evil forces in the universe." With that said all others in the room just stared at him with wide eyes and a look that spoke of their amazement at his 'brilliant' argument. After standing in silence for several minutes, Simon rolled his eyes and decided if he was ever going to get his brothers and friends out of his lab/basement he would have to finish this-now.

"Alvin, listen to me very carefully. There are no such things as superheroes, superpowers or any other imaginary abilities that make you play Hide and Seek better. I doubt that we will ever have superheroes on this planet and I pray that no one will ever grant you with the duty of protecting the planet," Simon said with as much sarcasm and annoyance he could fuel into the sentence.

Simon realised he had struck a chord with his outburst and was about to retract what he had said, knowing Alvin's belief in superheroes came from a long childhood of relying on his beliefs, but before he could Alvin beat him to it.

"Well, I see I have no supporters here, so I guess I'll take my theories somewhere else," Alvin spat out while beginning to make his way out of the shelved basement and hopping out the door. The others stood looking at each other, wondering if one of them should have stood up for Alvin and supported him but ultimately concluding that as teenagers it was time Alvin lived outside his fantasy.

"Come on guys, we all knew he had to face it. No one is born with a magical ability to heal or fly and the sooner he accepts it the better," Simon admitted, but even the admittance of what they were all thinking brought a droop to everyone's walk and they left the lab a little sadder than before. Simon was left to ponder his thoughts and after a while of deciding if crushing a belief was truly the right thing to do, he began his work once again. Though Simon believed that he knew how to explain everything, why everything happens and what will happen, no one under their roof could predict what they were to discover in the coming time.

Later in the day the family were gathered around the table for their usual daily meal, doing their usual talk about who did what and how the day faired for all while eating. It was one of the events of the day that reminded them that they were a family and they were here to watch out for each other-even Alvin and Brittany knew this. Everything was discussed from how the chipmunks and chipettes new songs were coming along to how many arguments Alvin and Brittany had in the last hour. They were all very happy, the two youngest being happiest surrounded by food, but Dave was beginning to notice a lack of speech from his eldest son.

"Alvin, are you feeling alright? You haven't said much and all you seem to be doing is sending Simon and the others angry looks."

The others hadn't really noticed this until now but Alvin's face said it all. Irritation was pasted all over his face like butter on bread. With a sigh Alvin gave Dave a look of simplicity.

"It's nothing Dave. I just thought that I might have a few friends in my own house and that my own brothers would support me!"

For the third time in one day silence enveloped the occupants of the house and once again all eyes were trained on Alvin.

"What happened today? You guys didn't fight again, did you?" Of course most of the chipmunks felt too awkward in telling Dave. Theodore and his green counterpart, a young also chubby chipette, Eleanor looked up from their dinners and simply stared at Dave, the two smart chipmunks Simon and Jeanette exchanged worried glances, while Brittany the eldest chipette looked up from her nails, rolled her eyes and waited for the oncoming shouting.

"What happened, what happened? Well the rest of our family have informed me that all of my previous theories on superheroes are untrue and apparently, some of my memories from childhood are stupid too."

Although the chipettes were adopted into the Seville family and had been there for a year, they still did not know much of the Chipmunks background due to their reluctance to speak about it but also, because of the fact that the chipmunks themselves barely knew anything about where they came from. All they knew was, that they were born minutes apart, lived in a wood for the first eleven years of their lives and that their real parents were never around when they were younger. To the chipettes the touchy topic of the chipmunk past was so very interesting and to know their history might get them a little closer to them.

"Ehm guys, we don't really know what you're talking about- at all, so, if you don't mind, could you maybe clear up a few things for us, like the superhero issue." It was odd hearing Jeanette speak up first, especially since she had been quite shy and restricted in her contact with others. She looked, with pleading eyes, over at Simon expecting her best friend to help her out and so, with a sigh, he began.


	2. The past is the past, I hope

**Here's the second chapter. The very fact I published this shows how nice you guys have been in reading it!**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks but I do own any OC characters and the story.**

"When we were young, back in the forest, we had to watch each other's backs. We had no one else to help us-we believed. For you see, while we lived in our tree we obviously had to collect our own food, water and other supplies. Generally I was In charge of these duties but one day, seeing as Alvin was the oldest, he had, in my opinion, an epiphany and felt that he should take on the responsibility of getting the food. Knowing Alvin and his games I tried to refute him this duty but stubbornness prevented him from backing down. So, one night, as it was closing in on winter, we ran low on nuts and berries because of a disease Theo claimed to have called 'I need to eat more food'."

At this point, everyone turned to Theodore expecting a claim against what Simon said. Instead, they got a shy smile and a timid nod. It sufficed.

"We were very young at the time and should have only left the tree together but Alvin, seeing how I was preoccupied with explaining the concept of sharing and storing food to Theo, decided to slip out unnoticed and get some more food. This is the part I'm fuzzy on seeing how I wasn't there." All eyes now trained on Alvin, waiting on his finish to the story. Revelling slightly in the attention, Alvin took off from where Simon left off.

"Well, I began to hop from tree to tree gathering and collecting nuts along the way and using my tidey-spidey webs to move faster and faster as though I was Kid Flash…."

"Alvin, would you mind telling the truth for once, it would kind of help-oh so powerful one."

Alvin was slightly put off by his counterpart's intrusion on his 'wonderful' story. After what sounded like a whine and another angry look sent Brittany's way, met by a satisfied smile, he began again.

"Fine. I did hop from tree to tree gathering nuts and the non-poisonous berries Simon pointed out to me before. I dropped them all on a piece of bark that I peeled of a tree below me and just when I felt I had finished collecting, I noticed something mysterious and dark moving through the moonlight. It was totally calling me to it and so, I thought YOLO and ran after it. I chased that dude all the way through the forest up until the frozen pond where, believe it or not, he just vanished; completely. The ice didn't look too bad so exiting the forest I walked carefully on the ice, ever so stealthily, and looked around for the weird dude. I got bored after a while, so I turned around to go back, when I heard this sort of growling noise. I literally froze. I twisted around and found a dark red fox flashing his teeth at me. I kissed my butt goodbye and waited for him to pounce. That's when it happened. As he advanced on me, something jumped down in front of me: the same dark dude I had been chasing. I looked him over, but considering how dark it was I barely got a look. I didn't know why he was just standing there with the fox heading for us again, until suddenly he moved his arms and the water under the fox melted and froze again within seconds. The fox was completely frozen in front of us, leaving me staring at the dude completely dumbfounded and him with a cocky smile that If Simon had have saw it, he would have claimed it was mine. He moved his arms again, somehow lifting the fox of the ice, frozen and stiff, and throwing him against the tree, breaking it. The fox left as though it was somewhat grateful. I tried to say something but my mouth was dry and just as saliva was beginning to form, he said in only a whisper 'You haven't changed a bit, though you should really be a bit more responsible when you're being responsible'. I was about to reply when I heard the bushes behind me move, and Si and Theo appeared. By the time I turned around my, oh so smart brother seemed to have scared him off with the beginning of a lecture on the dangers of ice. That is my proof that superheroes exist."

To say everyone was shocked at Alvin's story would be like calling Hitler a little bit nasty. Even Brittany had listened to the full story and was left quite shocked at Alvin's childhood story. The chipettes had a rough time growing up as well, having to move from their home In Australia just to make the big time, with their parents rarely being there. As Brittany thought about it she realised that she had never seen her parents or at least couldn't remember them. It was odd the way chipmunk adults leave their children. Then and there she made a mental note to herself that if she ever had children, she would care for them like Dave cared for her.

"Alvin I told you, you were young and your memories have probably changed since you were 9." Simon and Alvin looked like they were about to crack into one of their classic arguments of intelligence versus-um-Alvinness.

"Simon, you told me yourself that you have memories of another chipmunk when we were really young. I would swear that the dude who saved me from the fox was a chipmunk. What if it was our father? Maybe him and mom never left and were simply doing their duty to the world while watching over us." At this point Alvin was practically begging Simon to believe him and Simon new that as arrogant and macho as Alvin acted; under it all he had his own problems including an abandonment issue.

"Why didn't you tell me this Alvin? If you really do believe this guy is your father then you should have at least told your current father about it. I could have helped." Alvin knew that his adopted father was probably hurting about not knowing his past and not being told about even this fragment of his story. He felt a bit guilty, but he was feeling a bit more annoyed about Simon's denial of the creature in his story. Alvin knew that he needed to prove the creature's existence but how? He couldn't exactly conjure up some weird chipmunk masked in a cloak.

"Come on Alvin, why would your father abandon you in some forest, just to watch you from a far. It seems a bit made up in my opinion. No offense intended of course." Although Alvin may love her sweet voice and smile, he hated it when Brittany was right-actually he hated it when anyone else was right.

"I was only telling you part of my story, but seeing as no one wants to hear my history I guess I'll just leave the rest of it to my real friends in school." A sulky nod and a 'humph' ended the dinner and Alvin ran off to his shared room. Dave didn't know what to do. The boy's history sounded a lot more complicated than he had first anticipated when he met them, but something was off. Alvin seemed almost as though he was holding back something important, as though he had more information than he brought forward.

"Well that was interesting," Eleanor said "come on Theo let's go play some monopoly."

"I and Jeanette have some of our homework to finish for Monday. We'll be in our room if you need us." Dave nodded to his son, allowing them all to leave. Now he and Brittany sat alone at the table, both in deep thought.

"Well, I guess we can't sit here all day. Want to help with the dishes?" Usually Brittany would have blown up at the thought of her touching dirty dishes but she needed to discuss her thoughts with someone who might help.

"Alright Dave, but where do we start?" It was fair question considering 20 dishes were used to measure out chipmunk sized dishes. Together they moved over to the sink both stuck in their own minds but both acknowledging there were no straight answers to any of their questions.

"Dave, do you think it's odd seeing Alvin like this? I mean, he's usually so bubbly and full of life but he seems a bit depressed when we talk about his past." A cheer of yes came from Eleanor in the living room with a few clicks of a die being thrown before Dave replied.

"He may be a pain but Alvin's turning out to have more layers than I ever expected. I feel a bit awkward discussing his and Simon and Theodore's parents with them but I think Alvin might be hiding something. He seems to know more than he's telling us. I could shout at him until he spills the beans but I think a certain female chipmunk maybe able to coax the information out of him." Brittany looked up at him with a confused look. She knew he was hinting at something but it wasn't until she saw Dave's eyebrows shoot up that she realised what she had to do. With a sigh, she dropped her dishes on the draining board and prepared for mission impossible. Though she was slightly dreading having to withstand Alvin's personality, she was also looking forward to getting closer to Alvin and learning more about him. As Brittany left the kitchen, Dave began to wonder if he could kill two birds with one stone: he might be able to not only help Alvin with his dilemma but also get his son slightly closer to a girl that Dave actually approves of. Standing alone in the now clean kitchen Dave could hear the outside noises easily and listened to the natural noises of the on-going world outside his safe home. Putting away the last dish he began to walk out of the kitchen when he noticed a peculiar dark shape fly past the window. His fatherly instinct told Dave to go outside and make sure his house was secure for his family, but an innate sense dominated this extinct and told him that he would not understand what he would see. Allowing a peaceful feeling to reside within him, he went to check on his kids.

Outside though, a creature sat on the branches of a tree, watching the proceedings in the house. Looking at his small watch, he realised the time and silently whispered "The time is ticking on. Time to get on the pig's back as they say."

Thanks again!


	3. The Talk (Not that kind!)

**Thanks for the messages and reviews. Remember all criticism is welcomed.**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks but I do own any OC characters and the story.**

For Alvin, a cure to his blues was always long, lonely, peaceful gun carnage on his portable PlayStation console. The rattle of the gun from the game would always zap him out of reality and allow him to focus on something other than Dave's shouting voice. It was only right, then, that as Brittany entered her and her sister's and the boy's bedroom, she would find Alvin sitting up on the top bunk pressing button and button on his game just to fuel his anger into killing some A.I.s. Regretting her decision to talk to Alvin already, Brittany began to jump from bed to bed, criss-crossing across the room until she landed gently onto Alvin's bed. Looking around Alvin's part of their room, she began to notice different things that stank of Alvin. A small skateboard, a poster of himself, some gum and what appeared to be a book poking out from under his pillow. This interested Brittany, as she had never seen this book in Alvin's hands before, or in anyone's hands for that matter. Ignoring the book for now, she began to walk towards Alvin. Small whispers of 'darn it' and curses filled the air with a concentrated look being spread across Alvin's face.

"Alvin?"

A look of bewilderment etched across Alvin's face and he began to look around him for the source of the voice. Brittany giggled a bit at the look on Alvin's face and tapped his back. Realising who it was Alvin moved over reluctantly to allow her to sit. For a while they just sat there, both not knowing what to say and one being too arrogant to try and strike up a conversation.

"I'm not going to talk about it." She had expected this kind of resilience from Alvin. Time to turn on the charm.

"Oh Alvin, I wasn't going to talk about that. I just wanted to come up here and say hello to my favourite chipmunk in the world." Though Alvin loved to be adored, he couldn't help but feel freaked out at Brittany's turn in attitude towards him.

"Okay, nice to know. Any who, what did you want talk about then?"

"Oh just a few things like, how awesome you are, you're amazing skills, your past, and your god like personality…" Brittany rambled through the list so quickly that it took him a few minutes to process all of her requests. When he did though his earlier ignorant attitude returned.

"Oh come on Alvin. I just want to know a few things. I am your best friend after all, am I not?" It took a lot of will power for Alvin to ignore his best _female_ friend but he was not to be moved by her argument.

"Fine, how about this? I tell you part of my history and then you tell me part of yours. For example, when we were younger my face would always swell up if I met another boy chipmunk and I would sweat gallons of water." Even the hardest heart would have laughed at the sight of Brittany swollen up and embarrassed in front of a boy, and so Alvin had no choice but to burst out laughing-not the smartest thing to do when a girl opens up to you. For a moment Brittany didn't know whether she had made a good move or a bad one, especially considering Alvin stored this sort of information in a file-the only thing he did file.

"Don't worry Britt, my blackmail file is full," Alvin managed to get out in between laughs. Hearing this, Brittany gave him a small smile which was greeted by the stop of laughter along with a sigh. Alvin had known for a while he would have to tell someone his entire story.

"You seem determined, Britt. A bit unlike your bossy attitude don't you think to simply ask to be told instead of torture?" This made Brittany burn inside, knowing that if she was ever going to get the information from Alvin she would have to allow him to take pot shots at her without retaliating. It was definitely not to her liking.

"Hm, no comeback. You must want to know pretty damn badly. The question is: why? Why would you want to know anything about me or my past?" At this point Brittany was tiring of Alvin's reluctance to tell her what was going on. It was times like these that she was going to have to be genuine.

"Alvin I _am_ your best _girl_ friend at least. You're acting strangely and in my book that's enough to allow me to start digging for the truth. Now, if you won't tell me the truth I'll find someone else who will, or a new best _boy_ friend." Although the words were intended only to coax Alvin into talking, they stung him like no other words and hurt him were he usually was not hurt. Brittany noticed Alvin's pained expression and felt guilty for his pain, but she knew that if she was to help Alvin, she would have to first break him down.

"Okay Britt, you want to know the truth. Well here it is. That wasn't the last time I saw that dude in my story. After the ice event, I saw more and more of his black shadow, watching our backs and supplying us with food when we ran short. Though the others didn't know about him, they knew something was up. One day while Si and Theo were sleeping I decided to try and talk to this guy. I knew what branch he always he sat on, watching the stars and so, I climbed up and sat on the branch waiting-and waiting and waiting. I was about to give up on him and climb back into our tree again when he just appeared, standing on the branch opposite me. I was going to try and remember his face but the most striking feature, and only striking feature, I could make out in the dark were his eyes. They were so bright and green. Like, imagine Eleanor's sweater and times its colour by one hundred. I mean, this green was literally glowing. Anyway, when I was about to try and start talking with this dude my mouth went dry again! I didn't even know the guy and yet he was irritating me already. Again, he got that confident smile on his face." Don't worry mate, I'll still be there." Those were the last words he said to me before Simon and Theodore came looking for me. When they came out he simply said shush and jumped off the branch. I looked around for him but he was gone. Puff, clean vanished. He never came back after that although this was only a month before we met Dave, so maybe he did but we weren't there. The only thing I know about him is his eyes-and some weird accent he had."

Having sat there for a good fifteen minutes, Alvin had thought that Brittany fell asleep but instead, she sat staring at Alvin, mouth slightly agape and trying to process all that Alvin said. For a few moments the two sat in silence, deciding who will respond first to all that was said.

"Look, Britt, please don't go spreading this around. I really don't want to be called the crazy one out of our family." Without another word Brittany sat her hand on Alvin's, gently rubbing it to provide comfort and security for him.

"Your secret is safe with me, Alvin. I've got your back-I'm with you in this." The smallest of smiles crept onto Alvin's face. Knowing that you at least have one person in the world who can help you in a difficult time-no matter how bossy, annoying and irritating that person can be-is a rare gift and Alvin felt pretty gifted to know he had at least that one person on his side-if not more.

"Well I guess we better start looking for him, yeah?" Brittany said. It was odd hearing Brittany offer help to anyone, let alone Alvin. Though her sisters may be an exception, Brittany was more of an 'I watch, you do' kind of gal. For Alvin, this just showed Brittany did care-which was a weakness he might prey on.

"Wow, Britt, you must have drank or eaten something funny today, or did you forget your bossy and angry at Alvin pills today." In that one sentence, reality began once again and the intense rivalry these two harboured within themselves ignited with it. You would think a lover of the colour red and a lover of the colour pink would get along but these two simply used this common ground as a battleground.

"Sorry Alvin, I forgot lovers of red have no souls, or lives. Of course, now I remember. You sold your soul to the devil in exchange for two brain cells-and you killed them!" By this stage both teenagers were standing tall on the bed, challenging the other to make the first move, while also getting ready to take the other down. The two didn't even notice the other four chipmunks enter the room, having been sent by Dave to check if one of the two had killed the other.

"Here they go again!" Today really was a day of revelations with Eleanor now beginning to speak out against Alvin and Brittany's fights-with a smile of course. They had all decided long ago that if they couldn't stop the fight, they would use it-to bet.

"Roll up-roll up; get ready for the 1000th anniversary of the mighty brawls between the two most self-centred chipmunks anyone knows. Luckily we still love them! Place your bets now!" As usual Simon was 'ringmaster' of the fight and was in charge of the fight. Though it may be completely out of character for Simon, he noticed that Jeanette seemed to enjoy it and giggle and so, being a young teenage chipmunk, he thought that to get closer to her he must lighten up and impress her.

"Now!" The shout came from both opponents, with Alvin jumping onto Brittany, trying to pin her to the bed before she pushed him off and chased him around the room. With the others laughing to their hearts content, they continued their fight until both had been zapped of their energy by an hour of running. By this time all six were worn out and climbed into their bunks before dropping dead to the world. Dreams slipped their way into most of the chipmunk's brains but one chipmunk received a dream that would affect him for some time to come.

**Go raibh maith agat! (Thank you!)**


	4. Playas gotta play!

Here's chapter 4! It's a long one.

I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks but I do own any OCs and the plot.

He shifted and whined in his sleep, sweat gathering on his brow in a manner that a tsunami would be proud of. He began to speak, not knowing what he was saying or that he was saying it. The miracle that is sleep, was binding him in a nightmare, keeping him locked in a torturous wake and he was causing a stir among the others.

"What, what's that noise?" Brittany exclaimed as she sat up in her bunk, only to see Alvin, now standing, reciting jumbled up lyrics to songs in his sleep. She had to giggle at the sight, believing this was another one of Alvin's antics and that he would simply jump up with his usual smile, as though he had tricked them all in some magical way. This was not to be. As the others began to wake at Alvin's noise, Brittany noticed a change in what he was saying. No longer did he sing nice, happy songs but instead, a strange rhyme of words in a thick foreign accent and language.

"Is gá duit cairde chun maireahtáil, nó riosca a n-cinniúint."

The rest was just a blur of words to Brittany, and the others, who arrived just in time to hear Alvin's gibberish, thought the same. Simon, being the quizzical one, listened intently to every word Alvin spoke and although he knew many things, including foreign languages, he was completely gobsmacked at this one. It sounded somewhat German, with its rough sound but it used a different style of words. The others stood there as Brittany hopped over to Alvin, waiting to see if anything could be done to help. As she approached Alvin, Brittany realised that the chanting had gotten faster and faster, and within Alvin's mind, the bonds holding him back from joining reality grew stronger.

"Alvin." No response-just more chanting. At this stage Simon was considering exorcism, but he wasn't sure this was the best technique to use, considering Simon's version of exorcism requires two large sticks and a bat. Very fitting to Alvin's problems. Before he had a chance to exercise his techniques, Alvin dropped onto his bed with a gentle thud and began snoring ever so _heavily_.

"Strange," Theodore commented, not knowing whether to be freaked out or concerned for his oldest brother. Though being Theodore, he eventually only felt sorry for his brother.

"Do we wake him up and tell him?" Though appearing calm and collected, Jeanette was mentally screaming like a banshee. What on earth was wrong with Alvin? Better yet, is it contagious? Deciding it was better left for the morning, they all dispersed without a word to their beds, Brittany going last with a few concerned looks at Alvin. The rest of the night went on as normal, a grunt here, and a snore there. Morning came, with very little attention being thrown to normal duties, but a great lot of thought being placed on last night's events.

Theodore had awoken first, with his nose catching the scent of waffles in the air, causing him to drift, heavenly down the stairs to his usual nest of food. Dave had always got up early in the morning to make sure his family were ready for the day ahead, with a whopping serving of toaster waffles stuffed in them. Picky didn't even begin to convey the chipmunks eating habits, and now with three girls he was under even more strain. Brittany always had to have a salad at some point in the day, while Alvin usually pigged out on junk food which he would burn in a good two to three minutes of his daily activities-causing trouble. Simon would only eat food in a particular way, while Jeanette would never tell you what she wanted, as she was afraid of being a burden-which made her a burden, in guessing what she wanted to eat. The two youngest were generally easy to buy for in the food department as Eleanor would eat anything that gave her enough energy to run and Theodore basically ate anything. The strains of being a father. Though it did have its perks, such as being there to see Alvin's first football trophy or Jeanette and Simon's science awards for numerous experiments or Theodore and Eleanor's baked treats or Brittany's fashion magazine. He was happy to be there for them-but that was his latest problem.

It had been around a year and a half since Dave first found the chipmunks. At that time he was already in his forties and the excitement was filtering out of his life. So, to have six chipmunks come along and take you on a ride of ecstasy was a gift and a curse. The gift came from all the joys of being a father to such gifted _children_ but the curse became more and more clear everyday. His kids were still young and needed a good bit of raring before they could truly tackle the world on their own, and so Dave, as their guardian, had to be there for them-which he couldn't. In his own mind Dave knew that if his kids needed him, he would be there and would give himself up for their sake, but he was growing old and couldn't cope with the strains both age and parenthood were placing on him-but what to do? This was his problem.

Though he was swamped with his problems, he refused to let them settle on his children. So, he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Restless night Theo?" Dave queried as his son came down for his waffles. Bags were clearly evident under little Theodore's eyes and it was hard to mask the fact that he was worried about Alvin. It made him shiver just thinking about what happened and he knew he needed to talk to someone about it-but Dave wasn't that person.

"Yeah, just couldn't get to sleep. I think there was a draft o-or something in our room." Lies were not his thing, especially when it came to someone like Dave who was close to him. The stutter was a dead give away and he was left astounded when Dave walked into the living room without asking if he was lying. Allowing himself to slip back into relief and relaxation, Theodore began to gnaw on his waffles while waiting for the others to wake. Alvin was always the last one to wake so he, his brothers and the chipettes had plenty of time to discuss their thoughts. After thirty minutes of waiting for Brittany to get out of the bathroom and around an hour after Theodore got up, they met at the table ready to talk.

"Right, so um." The others turned to Simon, surprised he was stuttering. He almost never stuttered, except around Jeanette, which proved how awkward the conversation was going to be.

"I suppose we should cut right to the basics. Does anyone know what Alvin was talking about last night?" The others simply nodded in the negative sense towards Simon. It became apparent to Jeanette then that without knowledge of what Alvin was ranting; they would have a better chance of finding out why every one drinks so much on March seventeenth than discovering why Alvin was talking last night.

"Why don't we just confront him about it? I mean, if anyone is going to know what that was last night, it's him." Although her voice was sucking him in with his melodious tune, Simon was just about able to make out what she said to nod in agreement.

"That's the only thing we can do, right now."

Through the whole conversation Brittany had not uttered a word and to Eleanor that was a cause for alarm.

"Britt, are you ok?" This alerted the whole group to Brittany's ghostly presence at the table and they all turned to see Brittany staring at the marks on the table. Slipping out of her trance, Brittany looked up at Eleanor, smiling one of her famous smiles. Though Eleanor didn't buy it, she dropped the topic and spoke to the others.

"So, who's going to talk to him?"

"I will," the quick reply shocked the others a wee bit, but it was to be expected that Brittany would want to talk to Alvin. "I already have to talk to him later, so I might as well do this as well." A casual look and an 'I don't really care' attitude were enough to hide Brittany's need to talk to Alvin for the others. Happy with their conclusion Simon decided it was time to break back into his experiment down below.

"Well, that's that sorted. So, Brittany will talk to him first and if that doesn't work we can all pin him down and jump on him until either he remembers or we crack his spine, whichever comes last." Of course this was only a joke-to some-but the reality was that it was unlikely Alvin would remember anything he did last night; usually he barely remembered his name when he wakes up.

By late afternoon, Alvin was fully electrified with enthusiasm and was causing a major migraine to attack Dave's head. Flipping and jumping around on his skateboard was fine by Dave-as long as it was outside the house. Sadly, Alvin was wired wrong and outside sounded far too much like inside, causing him to misinterpret them-so he said. While he was energetic and 'pumped' would be the perfect time to interrogate him, with all of his thoughts at the forefront of his mind. Both Simon and Brittany sat on seats opposite each other in their crème living room, and without looking up from his book Simon gave a quick nod to Brittany, telling her it was time. She had been waiting for the nod and had prepared all her questions and techniques in the most delicate sense, while waiting. As she got up and passed Theodor and Eleanor, who sat on the couch watching Meerkat Manor, she was startled to see Alvin heading right for her.

"Watch out Britt!" the rodent on four wheels exclaimed while grinding to a halt-by hitting her. Rolled up together on the carpet, gasping for breath, Brittany was enraged by Alvin's stupidity. The anger that was about to be fuelled towards Alvin would have scared the greatest Celtic warriors, until she noticed their positioning. Alvin lay on top of her completely paralysed with, something. She couldn't read him at that moment but all the same, it was causing them both to blush. Both had never understood why humans turned red near other people and although they had an answer right in front of them, they still didn't know. Gathering himself, Alvin got off her, before quickly offering to help her up. That moment of peace, while looking up at Alvin, was stabbed in the back multiple times by the anger now pushing its way forward in her mind.

"You little, piece of….." Several furry hands covered her mouth, preventing her from saying another word. Jeanette had foreseen the oncoming carnage and had raced right over to prevent Brittany from staining the youngest two's minds.

"Now, now Britt we wouldn't anything repulsive said, now would we?" Locking eyes with Alvin, Brittany could have killed him for taunting her, and looks, in her mind, should kill. Taking a few deep breathes, while listening to Jeanette's calming words, brought her out of the rage filled sphere of her emotions and simply stood there ready to speak again.

"It must pain you to not be able to kill me right now, but any who, the reason I came over here was because I need to talk to you." It wasn't so much the fact that Alvin spoke before she did that surprised Brittany, but what he said made her feel as though they were on the same wavelength-a very nauseous feeling.

"Fine, let's go." Though it was his idea to talk, Brittany knew they would need privacy and so she led him to the most private room in the house-the bathroom. Gently closing the door behind them, she hopped up to sit on the stool next to the sink. It was quite a nice bathroom, small and private. A bath lined one wall with the toilet sitting opposite it, and a cupboard to hold all of the girls-_Brittany's_ necessities. Alvin had once donned the room the world of make-up, which was hardly fair. It was more the world of hairspray, make-up, shampoo, conditioner, nail polish, soap and beauty treatments with a dwarf world of after shave somewhere in the bathroom universe. Seeing that Alvin wasn't planning on joining her on the stool, she decided to cut to the point.

"Look, Alvin, we're kind of worried about you and although you don't know this, something happened…" The sound of smashing glass, made Brittany look up from her hands and stare at Alvin, who looked sheepishly towards a broken bottle of nail varnish on the floor.

"Alvin, that was mine, you idiot! Why did you do that?" The world famous smirk resided on his lips as he tried to win her over.

"I was trying to find some old bottle, to break so as to get your attention but I accidently knocked that over instead. Now, I need to talk to you quickly as no one else can know. I've decided that if we're going to find this guy, we have to go back to our old forest and begin searching. I mean, he's bound to have a home there as well, right? To do this we're going to have to sneak out tonight when everyone's asleep and run to the forest. It's only a couple of blocks down the road and I'll carry you if you get tired. Sound good?" With all her planning for talking to Alvin, Brittany should have been ready for anything. This was not anything. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that his idea was her fault some how, but she just couldn't figure out why.

"Hello, Britt. You still there?" Slipping out of her thoughts, she realised that Alvin was waving his hand in front of her. When did he get up here? She asked herself but quickly shook herself to answer him.

"Sorry, um, where did you get that idea?" Alvin looked at her, slightly disappointed and sad, making Brittany feel guilty for some unknown reason.

"Remember last night, you told me you would help me find him or her from my memories. Don't tell me you're backing out." It was then Brittany remembered their conversation the night before. Alvin's midnight madness had taken up all of her previous thought motions so it wasn't surprising that she had completely forgotten what she had said to him. Now, Brittany had to consider Alvin's plan, as it wasn't going to be easy to pull off. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to concentrate.

"Alvin, I don't know…."

"Please Brittany. You know how much this means to me. If, if you help me I promise to do anything you want. Just please help a brother out." He had literally gotten down on his hands and knees, with big, sad eyes staring at her. It broke her heart to see him like this-though she did feel extremely powerful-and she knew that as his friend she had to do the right thing-but she would have fun doing it.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but I don't get in trouble if we are caught and you are my personal slave for a week. I also get one personal wish that you must perform that lasts between now and the day I die got it." Without another word Alvin nodded and stuck his hand out for a shake. Brittany stared at it, before smirking and giving him a gentle slap on the face.

"Guess I'll see you tonight then," Alvin called out as Brittany began to walk to the door.

"If you weren't such a 'love doctor' would consider that a compliment, but knowing you, you're probably considering this a date." She began to strut out the door in that seductive, womanly way when she heard him call out:

"Well, what can I say, playas gotta play!"


	5. If you go out in the woods today

**Author's note: Hello once again. Chapter 5 will follow this short note, but first I want to talk about OCs. Within this story there is one OC of my own who will feature throughout the story, but there are also twelve other OCs needed to complete the story. These OCs will feature in this story and possibly future stories and so by submitting an OC you are granting me permission to use him/her in my story/stories. At all times, the creator of the OC maintains all rights to the OC and reserves the right to pull the OC from ****future**** stories after discussing it with me. For the story, I need 6 chipmunks and 6 chipettes, 3 of the munks will be good and 3 bad. It's the same for the ettes. I need a description, gender, age (which has to be 16-18, sorry for limiting it), favourite colour (original please, orange is being used), personality (original personalities) and finally the tricky part. Each OC needs to have a particular attribute or power. For my story to work, the 3 good munks and the three good ettes can have ****one**** power. The 3 bad munks and the three bad ettes have ****three**** powers. It's messed up but you'll understand later on. There are a few examples of powers below. I'm accepting OCs on the terms of first come, first served and I'll need these OCs within the next 2-3 chapters. If I don't get enough I'll simply make my own. Any who, on with the story!**

**Archery, transforming into an autobot, jedi, controlling water, earth, fire and light (including all fragments of light e.g. lightening), an assassin (knives, swords guns etc your choice).**

"Alvin!" Brittany had only awoken from her slumber, because of the unmistakable sound of the young Alvin trying desperately to sneak out of the room without a sound. For all his experience, he was still unable to cross from his side of the room to the girls without causing the floor to creak. 'Some pro' Brittany thought as she gently began to slide of her bed onto her sister's. Jeanette was gently snoring and murmuring in her sleep. Seeing that Alvin was waiting by the door for her, she decided to take one minute of her time to listen to her sister for once. Gliding over to where her sister lay, she listened to her soft whispers.

"Where have you been? Simon, Si-mon, Si—mon…."

The fact that Brittany was wasting time on lying next to her sister did not amuse Alvin and he began to wonder what on earth she was doing. Surely, sisterly love could wait for another night. Just as he was about to make his way up there, he noticed Brittany fall of the bunk in silent laughter, almost bursting with joy. She lay on the carpet holding her sides and stomach while gently laughing at what she just heard.

"What's so funny Britt?" Realising Alvin had rushed over to check on her, she blushed slightly, but quickly regained her composure.

"Nothing Al, I just remembered a funny joke. Remind me in the morning to talk to Jeanette, would you?" He simply nodded with confusion plastered over his face. Since time was slipping by, they walked out into the hall, stealthily making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alvin had already packed the essentials for their trip and carried a chipmunk sized backpack on his shoulders, which contained rope, food, a small knife and, without his knowledge, lipstick. As they passed their kitchen table, Alvin dropped one acorn on the floor. He had already worked through what he would describe as a _perfect _plan to get him and Brittany, and possibly their target, back home, but incase it failed, he dropped the nut to signify where he was going.

"You ready?" Alvin whispered. Breathing in deeply and closing her eyes gave Brittany the courage to go on. A quick nod set them off into the night, scurrying towards the forest. Although they lived in L.A. the chipmunks had always remembered the route back to their old tree in the forest, incase of an emergency, and so Alvin used his somewhat innate sense to get him and Brittany to the edge of the forest. It was there that they first noticed a light fog gather around them, concealing what lay inside the old forest. Suddenly, feeling frightened, Brittany began to turn back to the road on which they had travelled, knowing that whatever lay ahead would not be to her liking. She was about to start walking away when she felt a paw grasp her arm, causing her to look up and roll her eyes at Alvin's smirk.

"Where you going there Britt? You wouldn't be afraid, now, would you?"

Mentally cursing at Alvin, she held her head high and entered the forest with Alvin in tow. Alvin couldn't help but stare at her womanly motions, with her tail swinging gracefully behind her and that seductive walk had been turned back on. Noticing he was slightly drooling, he shook himself and ran to catch up to Brittany. Though the seasons had changed from summer to autumn, it was usually warmer in September and the apparent chill in the air was amplified by the strong wind.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good night to pick after all' Alvin thought as he and Brittany walked silently along a man-made path. They were approaching the boy's old tree when something about the trees caught Alvin's eye. They were all scratched and marked as though some large creature had scraped past them. Even in the fog the marks were visible, but it wasn't until he looked closer that he noticed they were all marked in the same way, and the markings appeared to actually be a drawing. Ignoring the drawings, though they were tempting him into exploring them, he found that they had reached his home. Hopping up onto the branches, both chipmunks reached the hole carved into the tree with ease. As expected, the inside was barren and left little clues as to where they might find Alvin's stranger from the story. Walking around the inside, Alvin began to visualize Simon and Theodore along with him, and watched them as they grew younger before his eyes. They began laughing and playing as though nothing could harm them and Simon stood there scolding Alvin and Theodore for their idiocy and dangerous acts, before he too was pulled into the fray of fun.

"Alvin this is useless." The sudden interruption pulled him out of his memories, and reality struck him with a cold, hard punch to the face.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Sorry got distracted there." His tone was of sadness towards the loss of good times. Without another word they both scanned the place one last time before leaving, with Alvin giving his old home one last smile as he jumped out. He landed on the damp ground next to Brittany and smiled.

"Come on, we might as well go home. With no clues, we haven't a chance of finding him." Though he smiled, Brittany could see the sadness in his eyes-and the anger at having to admit Simon was right. Wanting to do something to console him, Brittany tried to get him to search again, but words would not form in her mouth and after a while she simply gave up. She sat on the ground for a while, waiting for Alvin to speak and pep talk her into getting back home, until she felt something beside her move. At first thought, she believed it was Alvin sitting next to her, but looking up she found that there was nothing there.

'Strange' she thought but took no notice of it-until it hit her. There was nothing there. There really was nothing there! The fog had thickened and was denser than ever. There were no trees from their route there, no bushes, no nuts, everything was gone-except Alvin but in this case Brittany was willing to settle for that.

"Alvin, which way is home?" The timid and frightened voice made Alvin look up as he realised their scenario. There was nothing to signify which way they came from and on top of that, Brittany was hyperventilating.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Britt we're fine, we're fine, nothing's going to happen to us, ok, we're fine." Though he was comforting Brittany, he suddenly felt a wave of fear at his own words and how ridiculous they sound.

'Surely telling someone that sort of rubbish can't help them' he thought and he was one hundred percent right.

"What do you mean we're fine? Look around you! We are not ok! We are stuck in the middle of a dangerous forest, at midnight with heaven knows how many carnivores out there!" As if God had written it himself, a dark shadow formed from within the fog and began coming closer to the young chipmunks. Without as much as a word they ran deeper into the forest, tripping every now and then on the undergrowth, but never looking back. Finding themselves completely blind in the fog they, ran aimlessly for a while until they dropped from exhaustion. As they turned round they found the shadow had split into six and all the animals of the forest were running past them, disturbing the quietness of earlier. They watched as the shadows drew nearer and gained speed while coming towards them. Knowing that he had to do something, Alvin tried to pull Brittany to her feet, but her legs refused to stand.

"Come on Britt, we need to move now!" Seeing the frantic look in his eyes, she knew he was just as scared as her, but exhaustion was preventing movement in her body. Even her lungs felt as though they were on fire and her legs carried the burden of two tonnes of lead.

Realising, she wasn't going anywhere, Alvin sat in front of her, believing as the male in the situation, he was forced to protect her-though he didn't like it. The shadows approached with velocity and momentum on their side, and all of the sounds of the forest had died once again. Fearing the worst, Alvin simply sat there, in front of Brittany, eyes closed, and mouth firmly shut waiting for the inevitable. He waited and waited and waited. Not daring to open his eyes, he kept waiting until a paw suddenly grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Boo!"

Grasshoppers were put to shame by the leap Alvin made in the air. Jumping six feet into the air when you are about eight inches tall, meant you were either hyper or fuelled by fear. The latter was undoubtedly right. Shaking and jolting he landed back on planet earth, to find his brother _Simon_ sitting with one of the most satisfied smirks, that Alvin felt intimidated by. Taking a few minutes to run the situation through his brain, Alvin suddenly became very angry. Realising he had been played like a fool, he charged towards Simon like a bull deprived of a mate. Eyes widening at the sight, Simon jumped out of the way just as Alvin ran past him and watched as he ran straight into Dave's leg. Looking up from the strange object he collided with, Alvin was met by a sour smirk that read of 'You're dead' and the realisation that he would have to charm his way out of this one, dawned upon Alvin.

"Why hello there David." Not amused by his charm, Dave knelt down in front of his son, allowing Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor to climb of his shoulders and run towards Alvin and the now standing Brittany.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt, injured? Are you sick?" Of course with Eleanor being the motherly one, she was the first to hug Brittany and question her in a barrage of words. Touched by her sister's care though she may have been, Brittany was more concerned about the six shadows her and Alvin had seen earlier. Although, there was no sign of them now, Dave and the others had come from the opposite direction to the shadows, so there was no logical explanation as to where they went.

"What were you thinking, coming out here at this time and without me knowing. You could have been hurt or worse even, killed! In fact if you hadn't have dropped that acorn you definitely would have been on your own." Alvin simply stared at the ground as Dave began giving out at him for going on his 'adventure'. Theodore stood beside him, gently rubbing his back while Simon and Jeanette looked on at their siblings remorsefully. The next few minutes passed Alvin in a blur, with him some how ending up in the car on their way home. He barely remembered most of Dave's talk with him but he knew the end game: one month of no gaming or going out with friends. It seemed pretty light to Alvin, with TV privileges still holding as well as board games still on the table. Though he thought it was strange that Dave would give such a light punishment, he realized how shook up Dave was about him and Brittany disappearing. He was visibly shaking and in no condition to drive. Of course this was all pushed to the back of his mind, when he saw Brittany mouth something from the other seat. Straining in his seatbelt, which was difficult to do with Theodore asleep on his shoulder, he pushed forward to try and make out the words.

'How's the cat?' What sort of a question is that he thought before looking once again at the other side of the car and realising what she was actually saying.

'What was that?' He didn't need to recall his memories to know what she was talking about. The shadows in the forest. When he had talked to the others, on their way to the car, he found that none of them had seen anything. In fact when they reached them, they found the place covered in wildlife with owls hovering over them, getting ready to kill. Another reason to be grateful to his family for Alvin, but now was not the time to dwell on silly emotions-his ego was too big for that anyway.

This situation left Alvin and Brittany wondering what their next move would be, if there was to be a next move, and their overall mission was deemed a failure in Alvin's mind. They had found nothing to point them towards the mysterious figure in Alvin's stories, they found six new shadows to try and track down and they endangered their own and possibly the other's lives. This was how Mission Impossible movies should end, in their opinion. Reaching their house, Dave opened the door for all of them to hop out before swiftly locking the car and heading into his small home. Locking the door behind him, Dave found a few letters lying on the floor addressed to each chipmunk and chipette. Without bothering to look twice at them, Dave threw them on the counter and followed his kids into the living room. Despite it being one a.m., Dave gathered them all together, for a brief time to discuss his new idea.

"Look this isn't working." All eyes turned to him, astounded at what he had just said. Noticing the panic stricken across their faces, Dave quickly corrected their thoughts.

"No, no, I didn't mean _that_. I meant that guys, I'm getting old and really I can't keep up with you guys anymore. Tonight just proves that you're not old enough to be fully trusted, though and so to deal with my problem, I've made a decision. In two days time, we're going to have trials to find you guys a bodyguard." The silence was the first thing to strike Dave, before he noticed his young charges had fallen asleep. Each chipette had fallen asleep on their counterpart's shoulder with them all lying in a bundle on the couch. Smiling at the cute scene, while taking close up pictures of Alvin cradling Brittany in his sleep for his blackmail file, Dave lay them all neatly onto separate seats, before placing blankets on each of them. Quietly walking out of the kitchen, Dave knew that he could never abandon his boys or his girls but he was still determined to fulfill his plan. He would discuss it fully with them tomorrow, but to him it was quite clear. He needed help.

**Thanks again for reading and remember to send in some OCs!**


	6. New faces-same craziness

**Author's note: Well hello again, anyone who is still reading this story. It's been a while since I last updated so it's about time I got the ball rolling. Anyway, I still need OCs and I need them fast. The next chapter might need them but, the quicker the better and the more the merrier. Back to the story! (I mean to offend no one.)**

I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks but I do own any OCs and the plot.

"You did what in Iraq?"

Six gob smacked chipmunks and a very shocked human sat at a table in their local youth hall. The table was covered in clipboards, names and coffee-none for the chipmunks of course. It had been a hectic day since they arose from their beds with Dave having to get them all off school for two days to allow the auditions to take place. These auditions were something of an event for all crazy folk to come out and attempt to win a job, with the grand prize of being the bodyguard of the chipmunks and chipettes, allowing some very strange people to appear.

"Well, it was only a tiny explosion and most of my team got out alive. We only found thirty nine bodies!"

"Out of a team of forty" Alvin replied. Auditions are probably not the best word suited to this event. It was more an interview-which involved a bazooka, two assault rifles, five hundred candidates (four hundred and fifty six which had already been seen), messed up Joe from down the street, Marty Bogroll, two seven year olds with ambitious parents and now crazy Steve from Scotland-who carries two butcher's knives, a pocket knife and a rocket launcher!

"Look Steve, I just don't think you're the guy we're looking for, to be honest. I could see you getting this job, if you were bigger, less chubby and a little less psychotic," Dave diagnosed with all the restraint in the world, to prevent himself from running away.

"Steve understands, you need the generation two Steve, the new and improved Steve, the exuberant young Steve-"

"We get it Steve, now bye-bye!" Brittany certainly knew how to make a point and with her make-up and hair suffering from a nine hour working day, so far, from eight o'clock in the morning, no one was willing to fight her point or its rudeness. Steve gave a pitiful wave and then carried his bag pipes out.

"Do you want us to get the next one Dave?" Simon queried with a dried out and tired voice. Looking around at his charges, Dave caught on to the modern idea of taking a break when needed-something adults rarely do.

"No, that's ok we'll rest for a couple of minutes. You guys go have fun-but not too much fun; Alvin!" The chipmunk in question was sneakily trying to sip Dave's coffee without anyone noticing. Sadly when Dave put his hand out to grab Alvin, he knocked him into the cup causing a drowning sound to be heard, followed by screaming, followed by smashing and spilling and finally followed by a very giddy and hyper Alvin's screams of ecstasy.

"No!" all of the chipmunks cried as Alvin began sprinting across the large hall, across the old wooden floor, up the wall, through the basketball hoops and eventually making his way to the door where his escape lay. Unfortunately for him, the foot of a human also lay there, which Alvin crashed into with an acceleration sound, would be proud off.

"What's up cous'?"

Alvin had to stare at the face for a good few minutes before all twenty six blurry visions merged into one. Above him stood his adopted cousin, Charlotte with her two twin brothers on each side of her.

"Hey Char! What's up?" Alvin managed to get out before collapsing on the ground from the impact. Charlotte simply shook her head while pointing at Dave from the doorway.

"Now David, how do you ever expect to have kids with Claire if you can't even raise a few chipmunks, who are mature and responsible on their own?"

Of course at the mention of Claire Dave's face lit up, as though she was going to pop up out of no where and come to him. It was true Dave had fallen for his neighbour, but it was also true he had a terrible social interaction skill-which in Alvin's book means Dave has a disability. Although living with chipmunks was relatively new to him, living with a very annoying and troublesome sixteen year old was a much known experience to Dave.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Very funny Charlotte. I suppose you're hear to liven up my day"

The teen simply smirked at her uncle while quickly running over to his seat and hugging him from behind.

"Now Davey, you know how much I love to spend time with my favourite uncle!"

Sarcasm dripped from her voice in every single word. Dave had been through the scenario a hundred times. Charlotte would come in, usually accompanied by her younger brothers, and would begin buttering Dave up, just so as she could and the chipettes and 'munks could go and presumably play/tear down the building. It was a predictable game move-one Dave could counteract.

"Well, if you want to be around me that much you can wait with me and the rest of the gang to get through at least two more candidates."

A look of surprise shot across her face. "Candidates, candidates for what?"

"Our new bodyguard. Dave says we need one to help keep us on the, and I quote, 'the straight and narrow path to happiness'" Eleanor helpfully added. A chorus of laughter rang up from the table with Alvin awakening to hear the discussion, and the two thirteen year olds Luke and Conor now becoming interested in the conversation.

"Fine, fine, fine, we'll stay and help you until big bro Toby gets here with his car. Then, we hit the mall girls, and to a lesser extent, boys!"

A few cheers of 'yes' and a boohyah came from the kids while Dave rolled his eyes, deciding it was better to keep them content than to try and work through Charlotte's randomness. Little more was said, and even less of it really mattered, before they all walked around the hall for a few minutes, for a chat in private each's particular someone. After a quarter of an hour they sat back down, now with three new judges to admire, and fear, the crazy.

After seeing another candidate of strange proportions, the group had basically given up on their search with at least thirty three applications still lying on the table. Only one good thing had come of the search so far, and that was the fact that Dave would now buy three knew locks and a state of the art alarm system to protect his family from this bunch of creeps walking around L.A. Of course there were a few ordinary people who might be possibilities, but Dave just didn't feel like they were right. They lacked something that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Next," he called for what felt like the quadrillionth time in one day. Having to stare at applications all day had left his head fuzzy, so it wasn't until he was tapped on the shoulder that he looked up at the next candidate. There in front of him stood a chipmunk in an orange hoody, hand in his pockets with a small smile on his face. For a while most of the table sat there gaping at the chipmunk, until he gave a slight cough, to indicate his insecurity. Realising what he was doing, Dave quickly regained his composure and addressed the chipmunk in the only way he saw fit-by stuttering.

"Ye-yes, um you are our next applicant, um please, um t-tell us about yourself," he managed too little effect. The visitor simply rolled his shoulders and although Dave did not believe it possible, except for his kid of course, he began speaking.

"Well, my name is James, no Bond, I come from Ireland, where I was born and raised. I'm fifteen, I have a few grades under my belt, I can fight and I need a job. Anything else, you need?" he said in a light accent. The others had all regained their voices and began to have a sort of panic pandemic in their own minds along with bliss of joy at the fact that there were other talking chipmunks out there.

"What do you want?" Simon asked, although the question was more out of confusion about the situation than real desire to know what he was doing here.

The chipmunk simply turned and smirked at Simon. "Well if it isn't any trouble I would like the job as your bodyguard, Mr. Seville." The formal reference to Simon was enough to heighten Simon's view of himself and made him feel important, but still he was cautious of this chipmunk. It was at this point that Alvin burst out laughing causing all the attention to fall on him-just the way he liked it.

"Bodyguard? What use would a chipmunk be guarding another chipmunk?"

Although it may have been slightly rude and pompous, Alvin did have a point, in Dave's mind anyway. Once again all eyes fell on James, with a confident smile placed on his lips.

"Actually if you think about it, I as your bodyguard would be quite useful. Although I don't have the jail records that most of your candidates out in the hall have I could keep up with you, but I could aid you in experiments, games, cookery-not make-up, I'm not the Boy Wonder-, I can fit into the places you can fit into and I even play guitar, so I can help the bands."

Although it may not seem like much, it was a skill set that Dave was unlikely to ever come across again in a candidate and the skill set was enough to justify his employment. Thinking over his decision for a moment Dave had one final question.

"How do we pay you?"

"That's the tricky part. At the moment I'm sort of homeless with no place to go. All of my money went into the trip here, so in a word I'm broke. My payment would therefore be you allowing me to live under your roof until I can get on my feet."

Once again, a tricky thing to ponder for Dave, another teenager to look after, another mouth to feed. Money wasn't the problem, it was more his attitude Dave would have to get to know. The rest of the table waited anxiously for Dave's answer with all being pretty optimistic about this choice-or was that just tiredness speaking.

"Ok, Mr…." Dave said to the realization, that the boy had not given a second name.

"Oh, I don't have one, I'm a chipmunk remember," James said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal, but I want a proper job done at the end of the day got it?" Dave said as he stuck his finger out to shake. With little hesitation the petit figure shook the finger with a pump in the air following the confirmation of their deal. Most of the others clapped on the successful day's work and began to make their way over to greet their new, in some ways, family member. The chipmunk was between Alvin and Simon in height and wore black rimmed, rectangular glasses. He was distinctive from the rest of the family, but as Alvin stood back to allow the others to greet him, he noticed that as Theodore ran up and hugged the new arrival, his eyes seemed to shift from blue to a dazzling green very quickly. This sudden change in eye colour caused Alvin to miss his step, allowing him to walk over the edge of the table. It was hardly a large fall, but all the same the new bodyguard jumped down to the ground, using himself as a cushion for Alvin.

Feeling the furry lump under him, Alvin quickly got up and helped James up.

"You ok man?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied "only a graze, shouldn't take long to heal."

It was then that a horn sounded from outside and the group quickly looked out the door to find Toby waiting to go to the mall.

"Anytime today, your royal highnesses," he shouted out the window. The chipmunks and chipettes looked up to Dave for approval, including James, before he nodded telling the usual parental stuff about being safe and being home by such and such. He had only looked away a moment when the teenagers dashed to the car, all crammed into four seats.

It was only when Alvin was squashed up against him, that he noticed James' graze had completely faded, but before he could comment, he was shot down by loud music and Charlotte's shouting.

"Penguins for the win!"

**Thanks again for reading and remember I need OCs!**


	7. Old friends, new friends, depends

**Author's note: Well der boy! It's time for another chapter. Any who, thanks to some brilliant author's I was able to get some OCs for this chapter. Not all of them will appear in this chapter but they will feature predominantly in the following ones. A big shout out to all the author's who gave me permission to use their OCs! Thanks!**

**Tom Zened – alvinnascar5**

**Nicole Madar – alvinnascar5**

**Jammie Siroun Joans – Emmazippy577**

**Steven Keath Abram – Emmazippy577**

**McKensie – MR J.H.F**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, but I do own the plot and any OCs that are not listed as other authors'.**

The mall was only a couple of blocks away from the youth centre, leaving little time for the new chipmunk to be questioned and even less time for them all having to endure Charlotte's disastrous singing. All though people say some things run in the family, when you adopt chipmunks that can sing, you don't instantaneously be granted the power to sing well-but she didn't care. The arrived after fifteen minutes of leaving the hall and the journey left one chipmunk feeling very awkward about looking after such energetic employers.

The complex stood at forty feet tall and took up a couple of acres. Charlotte led the way through the entrance into the heaven on earth of shopping places. Stores scattered the entire area with large steel bars residing from the ground up, so as to maintain the structures integrity. People walked by while pointing and squealing at the chipmunks and chipettes all the while Alvin smirked while clicking his fingers at them. They had only walked a few metres, when Simon blew his top.

"Stop being so arrogant Alvin. Every one of those girls is a human and last time I checked we were born to be our own kind. Get what I'm saying?" Simon said while gesturing at the chipettes who walked a good few metres away from them.

"I know, I know Si. I just thought, you know, the ladies need a bit of love," Alvin replied all the while he winked and blew kisses to every girl within the age bracket of eleven to forty. Simon simply shuddered at the sight before realising something was wrong. He looked around to see where his cousins had gone in the mist of human bodies. He spotted Charlotte over by a mirror, working at her image. She was shaking her flowing brown hair around to remove anything stuck in it, while she stirred at herself. She wore her usual purple jacket over her white t shirt and her jeans looked like the same pair she always wore. She brushed her hair away from her slightly freckled face, before looking past the mirror towards a food counters. Simon was known as a true scientist in his school, and he couldn't help but be fascinated at this 'creature' in her unnatural habitat. He could not for the life of him figure out what all the fuss about her image was at that moment, until he looked towards the food counters.

He scanned them while looking for anything strange but found nothing. Disappointed, annoyed and tired, he walked over to her with the must sadistic smile he could come up with.

"Char?" he said, but found that she was still rotating between the mirror and food counter, "Char? Hello, Char. I would like to at least move more than five metres before Dave picks us up."

Still she didn't reply, so he gave up on her, thinking that a distracted Charlotte is as easy to control as a distracted Alvin. He took a clean sweep of the area once again, finding Toby and Luke had gone off to a bench to plat portable games, the chipettes were still standing beside his brothers talking and savouring each other's attention, except for Jeanette who looked dejected. Simon was about to go and comfort her, until he saw his new bodyguard standing at the doorway. He simply stood gaping at the entire structure. Simon hadn't been able to get a clear view of him before so he took the opportunity to look over his features. There wasn't that much that was distinct about him. Blue eyes, brown fur, slightly smaller than Simon, two white stripes on his back, a tail etc. Although, he couldn't quite put his finger on it Simon felt something almost familiar about this chipmunk as though they had met before. He shook of the feeling, noting it as irrelevant, and walked over to him.

"Enjoying the view I see," Simon casually noted, causing the chipmunk to look down at him and zone back in to reality.

"Oh, what? The view, yeah it's nice or in other words amazing. We do have a sort of shopping centre back home, but it earth in the universe compared to this. I mean look you roves have roves for crying out loud!"

It wasn't often Simon would take notice of things like that. He had lived around these sorts of buildings for a year and a half now and really felt as though they were small. He began to imagine what it must feel like to see one for the first time and awe at it. He only got a few moments to awe, before Connor and his brothers and the chipettes made their way over to them.

"So, while my bros play videogames and Char checks out some guy, what do we do?" Connor questioned while pointing towards the food counter. It was only then that Simon saw the blond teen behind the counter as well as the very smiley Charlotte ordering what appeared to be everything in the fast food place while he placed on the tray. A chorus of 'Ohs' rang out and they all new that that ship is long gone.

"In the true state of democracy, unity and equality," Alvin said with his best Richard Nixon voice, "I suggest we just divide into boys and girls, so as the boys can do whatever they want and the girls can't nag them." His usual 'tease Brittany' face was on and the girls simply gave him a glare.

"I don't think so Alvin, may I call you Alvin?" James said which received a nod from Alvin, "My job is to keep all of you safe so I need a way to watch you all, ok?"

The group just huffed and complained, mostly done by Alvin and Brittany, about the problems of working together. James just stood there, looking up at Connor for advice. The teenager gave him a 'you're on your own' stare and retired to sitting on a nearby bench with his brothers. Feeling as though he would be mauled by the two eldest chipmunks in a moment, the bodyguard gave in-but for one good reason.

"Tom, Nicole, over here!" he shouted while waving frantically at two chipmunks near a Nike store. The others turned to where he was shouting, momentarily stopping Alvin and Brittany, to see a chipmunk and chipettes looking around for the shouter. When they caught a glimpse of the group, they scampered over to them, while dodging the oncoming human traffic. The first to arrive was the girl, who beamed at them and ran over to James. She wore a pink short sleeve t-shirt and a dark blue skirt, with an auburn fur residing underneath. Her eyes were blue and she matched Brittany in many ways. The boy caught up with her and the chipmunks immediately noticed his Kasey Kahne #5 NASCAR shirt and matching hat that covered his brown fur. His resemblance to Alvin in some ways was uncanny but the others didn't get to speak to them right away as they both ran over to James and jumped on him. It left a very odd looking mix of tails, legs, arms and heads in a bundle and three laughing chipmunks trying to untangle themselves.

"I can't believe you guys are here," James said as he stood up with the others. The chipmunk dusted himself off before helping the girl up, but didn't let go of her hand after that.

"I know, small world. We have seen you since the station," the one James referred to as Tom said. They continued their conversation for a good ten minutes, while the others stood and watched awkwardly not knowing how to react. Only Theodore looked happy to see these new people and after the ten minutes he felt he had given them enough time to catch up.

"Hey James. Who are your new friends?"

Of course it would be Theodore's only view that these chipmunks are friends that he would soon cherish. James turned around to the group, noticing their different stare. Some were unsure, others friendly and two were simply impatient.

"My bad, I forgot where we were for a moment," he said before gesturing to the new chipmunks, "These are my friends, Tom Zened and Nicole Madar. They helped me get around when I first arrived in the states, until could take care of myself. I honestly didn't think we'd meet again, considering I landed in New York."

The girl, called Nicole, broke away from her other friend and held out her hand to the chipmunks.

"I'm Nicole, as he said, and it's good to meet you considering how famous you are."

Simon and Jeanette were weary of the stranger while Alvin, Brittany and Alvin all stood back from the stranger just incase she did something unusual. They had only known their bodyguard for a while so they weren't sure if they should trust them. That left Theodore to do what Theodore does best-run up and shake her hand vigorously. Nicole simply laughed, before Theodore pulled away and grabbed the hand of the still hesitant Tom. After seeing that the new guys don't bite-literally-the others joined in with the pleasantries and soon Connor and a very sad looking Charlotte came over. After everyone had met, Alvin looked up to tease Charlotte, but instead found spaghetti falling from her hair.

Unable to contain his laughter, he began rolling about on the floor, pointing and crying at Charlotte. The others turned around to the same sight and their will not to laugh was broken. Soon enough Charlotte had nine chipmunks and a boy lying on the ground laughing-along with twenty confused shoppers.

"Oh get up you children, it's not even that funny!" she exclaimed but was only met by more laughing and Tom asking "What happened to her?"

Charlotte had suffered enough as it was so; she simply gave in and explained.

"I was walking away from the food counter when I slipped with my tray, ok?" she pleaded, only to be met by more laughing. After five minutes they were all breathless and thought they couldn't take it anymore, until Alvin shouted, "More like you were stretching across the counter to feel that guy's ass!"

Little could be done to stop the laughter then and after ten more minutes they finally stopped. A furious Charlotte simply stood over Alvin, with smoke burning out of her nose. Knowing he would be slaughtered worse than a turkey at Christmas, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, now that we all know each other, and have broken the ice with a good laugh, what do you say we give the boys' and girls' groups a go, eh?" he stated while cowering away from Charlotte. The cinders and ashes finally dissipated away from Charlotte and she returned to her calm and breezy self.

"Ok fine Alvin, you win. We'll divide into boys and girls but only because Nicole will be going with the girls and I can at least trust her. Anyone who doesn't want to go around the shops can stay with Mario and Luigi over there," James stated while pointing to Toby and Luke. The groups then parted and went about their business, but not before Simon noticed Tom's reluctance to let go of Nicole's hand.

'I'll have to ask him about that,' he thought as the boys began walking around the complex. Connor had taken charge of the group, with him leading them towards one of the American football stores. Shirts hung from racks all over the store, and footballs were thrown between beefed up teenagers and beefed up teenager. Connor had been a fan since he was a young boy, and had followed the league for years. While he ran around the shop from shirt to shirt, the others scattered around the different aisles. Tom was a much bigger fan of NASCAR than anything, but didn't mind the football either. He and Alvin discussed the chipmunk lifestyle in the world of football while the other stood with their hands in their pockets.

"Not to be rude, but guys what is this game?" a voice questioned from a corner. James stood examining a large shirt, which in his opinion was made for the incredible Hulk. Connor stopped his running to stare at the little chipmunk while the others looked at him blankly.

"How do you not know about American football?" Connor shouted, earning a glare from a shop assistant. James just stared back at them with a quizzical look. Simon even knew what football was, so how could anyone else not?

"We don't exactly play American games nor do particularly American things back home. Speaking of which, do you know where there is an O'Neill's shop around here?" James questioned. During the conversation Tom had simply gone on looking around and when he reached them, without looking up he stated the obvious.

"Different land, different culture, different sports. You'll get used to it but I suggest you find an O'Neill's store soon, he goes crazy without his 'Gaelic' as he calls it."

It was then that Simon realized the cultural value behind his new friendship. New life means new things to learn and new people to teach. Alvin then realized something too. New life means no idea about American lifestyle meaning he can prank this bodyguard so badly, he'll probably move to Mexico in a week. Simon and Alvin both had smiles now but how different they were. One excited and enthusiastic, the other pure evil.

"Well then buddy, we'll just have to find this shop and teach you some culture. First though how about an American bite to eat," Alvin said while giving his least evil smile he could manage. James simply nodded, before Alvin led him off to the food counter. The others simply looked at one another before sprinting after them, leaving one bemused looking Tom stranded in the store.

"It looks like he got in easy enough-but that was the easy part," he mumbled to himself," The hard part is keeping them alive." After a few more trains of thought, Tom sprinted after them faster than what was believed to be physically possible.

**Well that's that! See you next chapter. Go raibh maith agat do ag léigh! (Thanks for reading!)**


	8. Hostilities

**Author's note: Hello, sorry for the late update. I've been up to a lot lately, but I'm back. Anyway, thanks for all the OCs so far, and although it may take a bit of time for them all to show up-especially the evil one- they will all feature for a lengthy time in this story. **

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, but I do own the plot and any OCs that are not listed as other authors'.**

"You're sure this is American?"

It had only taken Alvin a few minutes to completely destroy James' perception of America. Apparently, every boy dresses in pink and runs around shouting random numbers all the time. Of course James had been about the block before and knew that either radioactive poisoning had reshaped America or Alvin was pulling his arm-or in this case tail. Though he knew he should simply ignore Alvin or tell him he wasn't falling for it, James had thought of a much better idea.

"Of course it is. Downing a bottle of chili sauce is the most Mexi-I mean American thing a guy can do!" Alvin strenuously replied as though he was holding back a laughing fit. Theodore and Connor watched on, amazed at the fact that James might actually fall for it, while Simon, for once, didn't know what to do. Should he rat Alvin out or watch what was sure to be the funniest reaction to Alvin's pranks he would ever see? Considering it didn't kill anyone, and for the sake of lightening up, he settled with the latter.

"Ok then, máistir, I'll do it-if you do one Irish thing after this," James replied. This small crowd of relatives and friends was beginning to get greatly interested, with what was bound to be a dare war coming up on the stupid channel. Normal life was continuing around them with people sitting down to enjoy the food they had ordered from the quaint restaurant they sat outside of. A few old people gave them odd looks; everyone else, though, didn't give the odd group a second thought but instead watched the plasma TV in the corner of the restaurant.

"Deal!" Alvin said while smirking at his slightly larger opponent and bodyguard. 'What's the worst that can happen?' he thought whilst getting ready to laugh his tail off at James' soon to be horrified face. While the others were gripped by what was going to happen, Tom had simply sat at the top of the bench laughing and shaking his head at what was going to happen.

"Here we go," the bodyguard said whilst unscrewing the lid of the chili sauce bottle. Gently he lifted it above his head and got ready to chug it. The others leaned in, waiting for the sauce to slip out. One more small lift and the sauce trickled gently like a flowing stream into his mouth before it suddenly began gushing down his throat quicker than most would have liked. The chipmunks watched the twisted face of the chugger as more and more went down his small throat. Simon began to consider the possibilities of the sauce drowning James, before, with one last tilt, the now red-brown chipmunk downed the last of the sauce. Alvin had a paw covering his mouth as though his laughing might choke him, Connor and Simon looked on in disgust, Theodore almost seemed to envy his new friend, while Tom simply held up three fingers and gently whispered a countdown. Three…..two…..one.

Suddenly an eruption of flames burst erratically from James' mouth in the direction of Alvin. Connor, Simon and Theodore stood in shock as they witnessed Alvin's face become charred. His eyebrows gently singed after the flame had stopped and all that was left was a shocked Alvin and a bemused James.

"So, American tradition number one-always drink chili sauce, and burn the face off your friend."

As Alvin slowly turned round, in one of the most awkward ways possible, the others got a full view of his face. The charred, singed and basically black face caused three of them to drop to the ground. Getting over the shock, and general fear of chili sauce he now gained, Alvin wiped his face clean of the dust and gave a hard glare to his brothers. They, however, didn't care and continued to laugh and roll all over the place.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Mr. I am so funny," Alvin spitefully said. The others had gradually rolled to a stop and jumped back up to the table. Their small booth was now blocked by people in front of them, staring at the TV with even less notice than before of the children.

"You really shouldn't try and outsmart people you don't know. It may come back to bite you-or in this case burn you!" Tom said before the others started laughing again. Alvin had had enough and decided to quickly end it.

"Well, you guys still suck in every other department, like, dancing. Who thinks they're better than me at that then, hm? Come on all you smart people whose better?" Alvin boasted as he went up close and personal in each of their faces. James simply rolled his eyes and was about to speak, before he noticed the amount of people gathered around the restaurant. It was suspicious, but humiliating Alvin was more fun at the moment.

"That's alright Alvin, we all know you're the best dancer," James said, while receiving curious looks from the others-including Tom, "That's why, my dare is for you to perform river dance, right here, right now, in front of all these people."

Simon was the only one to catch on to what this dance was, and after imagining what Alvin would look like performing it, he began to gently chuckle at his brother's doom. The others simply missed the point and lacked the knowledge of what the dance was, thereby forcing them into a very curious state.

"River what?" Alvin asked.

"River_ dance_," James replied, "One of my native dances, generally performed at céilís or parties. Effectively, all you have to do is run around, lifting your legs up and twisting and turning. It's quite simple-and mainly a girl's dance."

At the word girl, Alvin's face dropped and his eyebrows seemed to grow back fast enough to allow him to glare at this foreigner. Quietly muttering curses to himself, he walked outside of the booth, having to squeeze past very distracted adults the whole way, until he was standing in the aisle of the restaurant, clear of human presence. Looking up at his oppressor, and barely holding back the need to hit him, he began to perform what looked like ballet.

The sight of their brother twirling about in the most ungracious fashion was too much for Simon and Theodore and all they could do to stop themselves dying of a laughing fit, was grip onto the soft fabric of the seat and bite down hard on their bottom lip. The average river dance lasted five minutes and James wasn't willing to spare Alvin any of it. By the time Alvin collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, Connor and Simon were dying in the corner of the booth, Theodore was turning away to stop himself laughing and hurting his brother's feelings and James and Tom were hung over each end of the seat as though they may pass out at any second.

To watch a pop star perform dreadful river dance in front of the public was not only disturbing but downright scary and within two minutes everyone had run away from Alvin-or so the group thought.

"Oh shut up you bunch of wussies," Alvin shouted up, before jumping back into the booth. The others weren't going to stop, until an elderly man told them to shut up. Feeling that it was quite rude, James was about to remark back when he noticed the huge crowd around the TV in the restaurant. Looking at his watch he thought to himself 'Surely the Great British Bake Off isn't that interesting?' before pushing past the numerous bodies to the front of the crowd. Connor was too large to make it through but the others arrived next to him, on a small table just in front of the TV. What was on the TV sent of a jolt of fear up their bodies and caused all in the restaurant to quiet down.

Pictured in the middle of the screen, was an airplane sitting destroyed in a suburban housing estate. The wings were pulled straight off the sides and thick electrical lines stuck out from the main body's previous arms. The tail was destroyed with what appeared to be large gashes running from the cockpit all the way to the tail, as though some hungry God had attempted to grab it and eat it-but this was not the worst. Around the plane lay dozens of houses completely eradicated from the force of the apparent crash landing. Fuel leaked from the plane and was dripping perilously close to a blaze that had begun next to what was once a garage. The cameraman, who was filming this all, looked around at the wreckage and destruction. Many people lay on the ground, either injured and crawling or dead and buried under dust and bricks. The few who seemed alright, sat next to dying relatives crying out for help from God.

The reporter must have been one of the first on the seen, with police not arriving for another five minutes. Silence resounded around the small building inside the much larger shopping complex as everyone watched the ensuing chaos. What had once seemed unreal eventually began to unravel in reality. Police began pulling people out with the help of firefighters, whilst pushing free people back from the scene. One officer began pushing the cameraman back, while shouting at him to clear out. The officer's face was the only thing to be seen before a gigantic eruption of flames pierced the ever blue sky and the wailing noise of an explosion followed soon after. The blaze had caught on the fuel and all had been flung away even further.

The camera flew out of the man's hands and rolled for a moment before gently coming to rest. It came to view a large building now in ruins, with several bikes and toys lying in the now smoke filled garden. Some looked away from the TV, others could not. A reporter's voice could be heard shouting a man's name and suddenly the camera was lifted up by an unknown source. As it was raised, it came closer to the house, and as though the cameraman was as shocked as everyone else, he came to view a small arm gently lying on the ground. The body covered in fifteen tones of concrete and brick was crushed and this tiny hand and arm, which could belong only to a small child, lay still with its fingers gently grasped around a small bear.

The cameraman stood solid, as did his camera until a man ran over to him screaming at him to move and pulling him away from the rubble. Both began to run, passing by the burnt bodies of police officers and the ordinary public. They ran until they came clear of the smoke, ending up along side shocked homeowners. The camera tilted awkwardly towards the ground as though the man was humped over, until it rose again to face a woman standing next to it. The shocked expression was seen all round but suddenly it changed to fear, a fear matched by none other. Following her gaze, the camera turned to the smoke and fire covered housing estate, finding what could only be described as two red spheres of disgust, disgrace and death.

"Fhaigheann tú bás deartháir, ar fad agat!"a voice screamed, as the two spheres disappeared into the smoke once again. The camera cut out, and the broadcast was brought back to the newsroom, only to find two psychologically scarred news readers. After finally coming out of hypnosis and giving very strained and fearful expressions the anchorman jumbled with words.

"Our, reporter Jeff, is um, fine. He'll be, back later from downtown, San Francisco. We're-," the reporter was cut off mid-sentence by an ad for Colgate toothpaste. The crowd still stood in silence, no one daring to break it with noise for fear of a stampede. Simon began to look around the room as though it was a bad dream and watched as James' head gently fell, looking to the ground in silence. All were still present in the room, with some fainting or bursting into tears. The manager eventually switched the channel to another news programme airing, but the same images were to be found, with the news team commenting on the odd way in which the plane crashed, as though it did a nose dive.

Simon suddenly felt a firm hand being placed on his shoulder and looked down from the TV to find James staring at him with a determined glare.

"Time to go," he said and began pushing the three of them through the crowd. None of the boys could understand why he was so anxious to leave. Did the event disturb him that much? It didn't matter anyway, as they were already heading toward the centre of the complex. All around them people stood rooted to their spot in front of the TV giving the place a very eerie feel. When they reached the information office and the pushing finally stopped, the three boys turned round to a very anxious looking chipmunk and a scared Connor.

"Do you have your brother's number?" James asked, before receiving a nod from Connor, "Good. Tell him to meet us outside with the car _and Luke_ in fifteen minutes. Tom and the others should be back by then."

Theodore only realized that Tom was missing now and began to worry for his new friend. Realistically there was nothing really to worry about, but it was Theodore's nature to be afraid and worry for others. The group was seriously confused, and Simon would have become the quizmaster 6000 had it not been for the others' arrival. The chipettes and Charlotte looked as gobsmacked as the others had, but Tom and Nicole wore the same look as James-fierce and angry.

"Everyone here?" James asked, to which he received a small yes from Charlotte, "Let's go then." The group began walking slowly towards the front entrance, with only fear now pushing them forward. Tom had grabbed Nicole's hand as soon as he had seen her, but his grip hardened when he felt the presence of World War three dawning. A large helicopter and an unknown vehicle flew over the glass roof of the complex, and gained the attention of everyone within half a mile. They didn't appear to be stopping, but one thing that did stop was James' feet. The others grinded to a halt next to him, passing through the automatic doors and looking to the clear blue sky in search of the previously seen vehicles. They had vanished into the unknown, with no trace in sight.

It appeared as though statues had replaced them and had it not been for Toby's obnoxious beeping from the now parked car, it may well have been true. Silently making their way over to him, the group simply got in without a word.

"So, how'd it go? Catch any bargains girls?" Toby questioned as he turned around to face his sister in the passenger seat. She didn't reply through words, but simply turned over the radio to the news. After a few minutes of listening, Toby's face lost all happiness and his body language rank of fear. Without another word he turned away from his sis' and drove off.

Luke and Connor stared out each window, whilst the others held back tears. Eventually, Jeanette couldn't hold it, and without thinking, buried her face in Simon's chest. Even with all that had happened, Simon was still left shocked by this and threw his arms up in fright, before bringing them gently down and caressing her head. Nicole had already begun to lean on Tom's shoulder, with Tom wrapping his arm around her protectively, though neither lost their determined gazes. Eleanor and Theodore curled up into balls next to one another for comfort and support. Only Alvin and Brittany tried to remain strong and held the nerve not to help one another through the journey.

The radio was the only thing most could hear, but Theodore could hear small whispers coming from the back seat of the car where Tom, Nicole and James sat.

"Jammie…she's secure?...don't risk it…I saw it….they're back."

**Dun, dun, dun. Big, scary ending, whoa! Anyway, until next time. Go raibh maith agat!**


	9. It begins

**Author's note: Well it has been a while. First off, I did die. Second off, I didn't die. Third off, this is all pointlessly. Effectively, it's mid-term and I have time and some energy. Thankfully, I finally have the plot figured out and the direction the story is heading in should present some good craic. Anyway, on with the show!**

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, but I do own the plot and any OCs that are not listed as other authors'.**

**Tom Zened – alvinnascar5**

**Nicole Madar – alvinnascar5**

**Jammie Siroun Joans – Emmazippy577**

**Steven Keath Abram – Emmazippy577**

**McKensie – MR J.H.F**

"How are we doing?"

Three small chipmunks stood in the hallway of what had become known as the insanity ward. Little caused the barren and dry landscape of grey corridors and steel bar doors to seem different from any other jail or school for that matter. The reason this place was the drab of society and the drain of the tax payer was the eccentric cackles and screams coming from the residents. Hands fell lamely on the ground of the cells and as far as James could see, from the height of an office, the occupants weren't planning on being friendly.

Turning away from the crazy delinquents of L.A., the small chipmunk adjusted his glasses to find two more chipmunks standing across from him giving a very tired looking human all of their attention.

"Well, she hasn't tried to kill anyone else, for a start. She seems as healthy as anyone in this sick joint can be. All and all on the outside she seems ok, but that's just the surface. She saw the news and is demanding to see James. The most peculiar and frightening observation of her recent behaviour is that she appears to actually be training and not just any training. Not only is she using her bars as mini pull up bars and sprinting across the cell, but multiple neighbours have claimed that they have heard singing and chanting coming from the cell as though she was also talking to someone," a quite tall chipette replied to the commissioner. Few people would have noticed anything different about the young 'ette after meeting others of her kind. Very light fur, short tufts of hair, glasses, an orange top with creamy sleeves, orange poofy pants with the slogan "just cause I like 'em" etc. In fact, the chipmunk next to her also seemed normal in every sense of the word bar his own personality shining through on his clothes. Light fur, an odd bit of dark brown tuft on his head, some freckles on his face, braces, a sweater with "I get it" written on it and a lightening bolt etc. Normal creatures as some would say-except for one thing. The eyes of the chipmunks were spontaneous. The almost neon indigo of the girl and the black of the boy could cause enticement to fill any individual.

"So you're telling me Miss Joans, that one of our occupants is creeping out the already creeps that live here, and that she is getting ready to run a marathon?" the old man replied. He had only been running this facility for a few months and yet he couldn't have had a more eventful time. Two lawsuits against the treatment of prisoners 103 and 145, three deaths and five unauthorized and unrecognizable visitors practically waltzing past his guards without a second thought. The job guaranteed $145,000-not life risks. The grey hairs were definitely beginning to show.

"No, commissioner. We simply believe she is getting ready; ready for something we aren't ready for. The very fact she saw what happened yesterday should send chills down your spine. She now knows something is up and even before that she may have actually orchestrated it. This is a dangerous chipette, sir. Make no doubt about that, but even with the possibility she had nothing to do with yesterday's attacks, we still know that she is one of the six. One of the beasts who have caused all of this to occur," the male chipmunk, Steven, informed him, "We have dealt with her kind before-and we will deal with them again. She can't be trusted though, right guys?"

Steven looked around to his two compatriots for support, receiving a vigorous nod from his partner, in more ways than one, Jammie, before turning to James only to find him once again staring out the window of the office down at the rows and corridors of cells.

There seemed to be something odd about the whole situation. Why now? Why the plane? Why all the innocent blood? Sure they had committed atrocities like this before, but never in such a public mantra with people actually seeing them. This was all floating over James' head when Steven spoke and no matter how hard he tried to shake the idea he feared that the whole event may have been to get his attention. To send a message that he should have permanently removed them when he had the chance. The confusion over the whole situation had affected not only him but many other experts in the apparent field of unnatural disturbances on the news channels. Only one day had passed since the events, leaving a whole twenty four hours for James to think over the situation with little success. Though he did know that the only thing that was one hundred percent certain was that she was involved somehow.

"If she wants to talk, let her. She'll have her audience right in front of her."

Steven and Jammie simply looked him as though he was crazy with the commissioner expecting such a response. Working with the munk for the past few months enabled him to predict his erratic movements.

'God,' he thought, 'I'm becoming more and more like the freaks I work around everyday.'

Dreadful thoughts aside, the commissioner began to lead the three chipmunks out of the sparsely decorated office out onto the staircase and down to the cells. James had followed immediately, leaving Jammie to shrug at Steven before jumping off the desk they stood on and out the door. Before Steven followed his girlfriend he stared at the motto of the institution on the wall and decided that if he ever had the chance, he and Jammie were leaving the freak show with a skip in their steps.

"All that is needed for evil to flourish is the refusal of the good man to stand before it-and the ace's refusal to stand at his side."

6A

The chipmunks and chipettes had resumed normal life soon after the shock of the day before's events unfolded. They were still teenagers and as such they all knew they had to get along with life. School, friends, family etc all had to be dealt with and the world could not stop simply because of one day's events. The lives of many override the lives of the few as they say.

Of course their school had been littered with talk of the crash, with some announcements over the intercom asking for silence for the dead. This did not help Alvin's mood in the slightest with every minute passing causing his 'I will put up with school for others' sake' attitude to deteriorate more and more. He himself believed it was a miracle that he made it through a whole day of school without killing someone for making him go in, but he did-though with little enthusiasm.

The 'shipwreck' (Dave's car) as the chipmunks had come to call it took them home as usual at 3.00 with Dave's constant pestering about the day's events being nothing out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was arriving home to find their cousins sprawled all over the couch in their living room. Not that they were complaining.

"Waz up little dudes? School still a drag?" Charlotte greeted them in her usual, happy tone.

"Don't I know it. Ryan acting the pinhead, Simon acting the egghead and teachers acting the"

"Alvin! I don't know how many more heads you have in their but that better not have been the one I was thinking of," Dave warned. Alvin simply stood on the kitchen table looking sheepishly.

"I was gonna say homeworkhead, Dave. I'm not that bad," Alvin said whilst winking at Charlotte. The winking was caught by Dave as a sign that Charlotte was behind Alvin's almost misstep. He sent her a glare, only to be met by a pout and a small sign saying 'stupid made me do it' pointing towards Luke. It made no difference considering he was enveloped in the world of guns and gore. His brown hair covered his eyes giving him an almost unholy look while his brother simply stared at Charlotte, waiting for his turn to be sniped at.

"Well it doesn't matter what you were going to say. You didn't and won't say it, got it?" Dave commanded to which he received the usual cheeky grin and a flash of teeth, "Good, now what about the rest of you anything new? You barely spoke in the car."

"I don't think so. Most of the day's events circulated about the crash yesterday. Oh and Steven and Jammie were off for some reason that they failed to tell me or Jeanette," Simon replied while looking to Jeanette for confirmation.

"Strange. Anyway, I need to head out to the supermarket for some supplies and stuff, so I'll be gone for a while. Now, because charlotte is here, thanks to her mother's need to work twenty four hours a day, and she's seventeen she is technically in charge but considering you," Dave said while pointing at Charlotte, "yes you, have as much maturity and responsibility as Alvin, Simon will also have some of the authority, got it?"

All nodded, universally accepting that Simon would probably be the best choice to keep everyone-Alvin-in check with his already vast experience. Trusting his eldest niece and son with the duty, Dave left quickly to make sure he was back quick enough to prevent the house from burning down.

For a few moments all was silent, and Simon could not have felt more at peace feeing his job may be easier than expected-until Charlotte began speaking.

"Hide and seek!" she exclaimed. The others simply stared at her, then Simon waiting for a nod of approval.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, who's going to die from a game of Hide and seek?" Simon said to be met only by his cousin's squeals of happiness.

"Yes! I've always wanted to play this with chipmunks. Right, me, Connor and Luke will seek you little guys out while you hide, right boys?" Charlotte said while pulling the boys off the sofa a bit too roughly, causing a very annoyed looking Connor to glare at his sister, "Oh shut it blondy boy."

Believing it better to divide and hide rather than to pair up the 'munks and 'ettes scattered across the house in search of the perfect place to hide. Turning her back to them, Charlotte began her tedious job of counting.

"1, 2, 3…"

The game was on.

6A

James walked slowly after the much larger human in front of him, passing checkpoint after checkpoint of stops, heading deep into the core of the facility. The journey was a chilling one, but all taking it had experienced much worse and two had to undertake it weekly. Thoughts of the chipmunks and chipettes crossed his mind as he walked, wondering what it must feel like to really have no knowledge of everything that went on in the world-but weren't most like this? To accept what you are told and to move through the world with society's hands pushing you the whole way was an experience he had featured in once but it was not to his liking. To be told what was, what is and what is to be or what will be was far too odd for the chipmunk. Surely, someone was holding back something? The idea of life, could not be to go to school, which he was currently missing, to then work and to then await death? To not experience the wonders of what could or would be is something he felt he would not be able to live with. Then again, this problem of his was the reason he was walking down the path to what had become known as the devil's trap.

All arrived at the centre of the building to find a single door isolated in a densely populated area of maniacs with a door made especially for this occupant. Many of the residents of the distantly neighbouring cells watched in insanity, in fear and in the slightest bit of awe at the group standing before the cell.

The commissioner rattled the bars of door enough to stir the occupant of the cell, before he backed off to what was presumed to be a safe distance from the cell. Though most of the cell was caked in darkness, there was a light shining near of the front of the cell along with a very odd window which only saw the barren wasteland of the other corridors of cells. A small being moved off the iron bed, to move near the front of the door. Thankfully for all those in the facility, the door had been made with smaller, yet multiple bars to prevent the escape of the occupant. She herself was what appeared to be an ordinary chipette with odd curls of hair in the darkest fashion and a body covered in the blackest fur possible. Her placement in a mental institute allowed her to wear her own somewhat designer outfits, but as three of the four visitors to the cell had expected nothing else but her eyes mattered. Intensely violet eyes stared back at the intruders with a deeply disturbing yet seductive smile forming on her small face.

"I'll take it you got my request and decided not to ignore it for once Mr. Johnson," she said to the old man before turning her attention back to the other three, "and what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of the great and powerful protectors of all things small and weak."

"Cut the crap, McKensie," Steven commanded, "you have your meeting, now spill all you know on what happened."

McKensie simply smiled at the boy as she walked over to face him directly.

"Oh poor boy, do you worry for the lives you lost yesterday? Is it because you couldn't protect them? Was it because you as handed down to you failed in what that stupid creed commands?" she questioned, only to be met by a now steaming Steven being held back by Jammie.

"You better watch your tongue, McKensie, or I'll remind you of the reason why you ended up in that cell!" he screeched.

"Please. You have as much power as the rest of your kind at the moment-none. To know that you allowed so many young children to die from our plan must kill you, eh Steven? Especially thinking of your own siblings. Just imagine, young Bro-Bob being in the plane or house crushed by our hands."

By this stage Steven was raging like a bull, ripping at Jammie's arms to let him near McKensie, despite his girlfriend's pleas for him to calm.

"Enough Steven. She's toying with you like a mage with an islander. Your compassion must be ignored," James pleaded to him. Eventually Steven remembered what he was and who he was causing him to resort to peace and to be met by a very concerned chipette on his shoulder.

"Finally he speaks. I've been waiting for you to return to me after our last encounter," McKensie smiled, "yet I have never seen you so puzzled. You read of the pain of many but also the knowledge of the few. Knowing everything that has occurred could have been prevented had you simply finished the job must eat you up inside, no?"

James simply walked towards the cell door, within McKensie's arm length and beyond the advised viewing area as some would put it.

"What is this plan, McKensie? If you are big enough to spray it, then you're big enough to seed it and spread its roots."

"Silly little Irish boy. You still haven't changed since we first met and as much as you would like not to believe it, you too have attachments. You have weathered all that our pact has thrown at you, but remember you're new, and no matter how much furor and destiny there is placed in your shoulders never forget that we are the past, present and future. For you see," McKensie stuck her head between the bars of the door towards the still body of James, "there's a wind coming boy, and if you believe you're fields of Anthenry are going to survive it, dream on."

Moving ever close to her face and meeting the darkest of eyes with his own he finally addressed her properly.

"The death that eats your body may have caused you to believe that you can walk this galaxy and planet over in your plans, but let me warn you McKensie. You were lucky to survive the last meeting we had and you lost with the heights of your army. So be sure the next time you E aces decide to challenge the freedom and privilege of all beings of the galaxy, you are ready for a real fight," he cleanly stated as he turned his back on her. As expected she didn't lunge for him but as he began his walk down the corridor she fired her last warning shot.

"Don't you worry lad. I'll be seeing you real soon and of course it would be unlady like of me to forget your little friends as well," she screamed,"oh and Merry Early Christmas."

6A

As the young chipmunk turned the corner next to his room, he found himself facing his one true hiding place: the hot press. Quickly making his way under the towels and cloths Theodore found himself in his usual position between two folds of towels. Everything was in its usual place around the small room. Face cloths sat on the second shelf, human towels on the third and chipmunks ones on the first. All as it should be, until Theodore felt someone's hot breath on his right shoulder. To prevent the immediate knowledge of their position being given away the owner of the breath covered the young chipmunk's mouth with his paws.

"Theo! It's me, Alvin, for crying out loud, calm down," when he saw his brother thoroughly serene and calm he continued in a whisper," Seriously Theo do you ever pick a different hiding spot? I mean really I don't even need superpowers to find you!"

Young Theodore simply looked sheepishly at his brother with his usual smile to die for. Rolling his eyes Alvin looked towards the closed door in front of them, hearing footsteps outside. Both chipmunks held their breath as the shadow of their tracker stood outside the door. It loomed larger and larger as though it was heading for the door, until a crashing sound coming from the right caused it to disappear in a hurry. Both boys let out sighs of relief.

"Look Theo, I think we should both leave here and get a new place, I mean it's way too predictable, especially for you!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Ok Alvin if you think so," Theodore replied all too happily. They both moved out together before Alvin jumped on the door handle to head out. After checking the hallway both boys moved out in search of a new spot.

Yet they didn't get far. For sat in front of them was a blue diamond of beautiful qualities. It seemed almost surreal to the two boys as they walked towards it. Whispers of the wind pulled them toward it with the odd rock almost seeming as though it was moving. They arrived together at it and simultaneously placed their hands on it with no knowledge of what would happen.

Many neighbours commented to Dave later in the day on how the house seemed to explode in a rainbow of light at this time before the colour vanished to leave only the bland little house behind with a less wild feel to it.

6A

James had left after his visit with McKensie. He already knew he would see Jammie and Steven soon, considering he applied for the same school as them and the others, so he left them to work with some odd package that had apparently arrived during his talk with McKensie. Arriving home to see little light pouring out of the windows of the Seville house seemed strange but he suspected that Alvin had probably blown the fuse box.

As expected when he entered, Charlotte stood confused and dazzled in the middle of the living room with Connor thoroughly knocked out on the couch. Luke was playing games as usual but the off putting thing was that the 'munks were nowhere to be seen. Climbing onto the table, James dusted down his orange hoody with green highlights and waved to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, Charlotte? What's going on?"

She seemed almost distant in her answer but squeezed something out.

"I-I don't know. I can't find them. I mean-there was a bright light and then I just couldn't find them."

James looked at her oddly before walking out into the boys' and girls' bedroom in search of them. At not the slightest noise he became concerned and leapfrogged from bed to bed quickly in search of them. Reaching Brittany's bed at the top of the pile he looked at both her and Alvin's bed before noticing the diamond in a fantastic purple colour on Brittany's bed. Walking over to it he began to recognize it but only one thing could confirm his fears. Without warning the diamond exploded in a mirage of colour knocking James off his feet but, as expected, not impaling him.

Standing up once again and looking around, he spotted a small picture of an odd looking island lying lazily on the sea in the diamond's place. Raising the small picture up to his eye level he slowly began searching the picture for anything out of the ordinary-and didn't he find it. In the corner of the small picture lay two small chipmunks lying unconscious on the beach of this side of the island. Knowing no ordinary picture could contain such an odd mixture of scenarios which included chipmunks, he took out a small phone and rang a number.

"Game on."

**Thanks for reading, I will get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
